It was a dark and stormy night
by elisafyre
Summary: Instead of Sasuke leaving for Orochimaru, he listens to when Sakura promises to do anything he wants. Focus is GaaNaru, with SasuSaku thrown in, possible SasuNaru... possible anything, really. It's my first fan fic. MATURE.
1. Settings

Naruto deals with Sasuke and Sakura becoming a couple after the night Sasuke decides to stay instead of leaving for Orochimaru. Gaara wants to become more human. Sasuke decides to show Sakura what he really wants from a relationship.

WARNING: While this first chapter is just a setup chapter to get everyone on the same page, I'm expecting this to get extremely mature. I always figured Sasuke and Gaara for bondage types… for example... :p

Also- the ages are kind of wonky... just assume they're all older teenagers (the kids, anyway).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a dark and stormy night.

Okay, so the sun was just setting, making it more "darkening" than dark, and the skies were just cloudy, make it "stormy looking" rather than stormy, but Naruto's feelings churned nonetheless, and his angst more than made up for the not-as-bad-as-it-could-be weather.

"Dammit," he muttered. "I try my best and always screw it up."

Unfortunately, he was right. In his chunin exams, he won, but only after being pushed to the brink of disaster. If he had been leading a team, there is no way anyone would have survived (other than himself, of course). While the kyuubi helped him, it wouldn't save his team from his mistakes.

"They're right," Naruto thought miserably. Every person always expected him to fail, and he was told, many times, that people like Sasuke were the heroes, not him. After continually failing, and at best, barely surviving, he was starting to agree.

Even though he endured past what a normal human could endure, and won his fights in the end, Naruto knew that he would never be taken seriously. It would always be like when he first entered the exams, and everyone focused on Sasuke. Sakura followed, stars in her eyes, while Rock Lee, Gaara and the Sound ninjas all focused on the important one, the dangerous one, the strong one… Sasuke. Naruto would get attention only by shouting (which he had no problem doing, he laughed to himself), but even his spectacular wins were only viewed with incredulous stares.

"The only incredulous stares Sasuke gets are when his hair is less than perfect," Naruto sniffed… then sighed. Sasuke… what happened to him? Everything seemed to be getting better, after the hideous happenings of the exam. Naruto was finally getting stronger, Tsunade was back in the village, but after his brother came by, Sasuke had retreated into himself. Culminating in a fight between him and Sasuke, Naruto had been blindsided by Sasuke's hatred. He didn't know what to do, so he went to the only other person he trusted as much as he had Sasuke- Sakura. Last night, Naruto had taken Sakura out to dinner, hoping she would confide in him. She never did, though, telling Naruto that she needed to walk home alone.

_"Naruto, I need to go home alone. I'll be fine, don't worry," she said, sadly, obviously still thinking about Sasuke._

"_But Sakura, it's dark out, I don't mind…" he stopped talking as she shook her head._

"_Please, Naruto, I just want to walk home."_

_He hadn't felt right, so he followed her as she walked home. Suddenly, he stopped short, seeing her find someone that she seemed to have been looking for all along._

_He couldn't hear what Sakura was saying to Sasuke, but it seemed a game, as they each obviously battled with each other verbally, arguing about something that Naruto didn't understand. Finally, just as he thought he should interfere, he saw Sakura crying, appearing to beg Sasuke for something. Sasuke said something that seemed to shatter her, and turned to walk away._

"_If you go, I'll scream," she said, loud enough for Naruto to hear, and Naruto started to move when suddenly, Sasuke disappeared, reappearing right behind Sakura._

_Naruto was stunned, it looked as if Sasuke was going to hit her using a move like that, and he began to run towards them when he heard a soft, "Thank you," from Sasuke. Instead of hitting her, as Naruto was expecting, they began to kiss._

_Naruto stopped abruptly, heart breaking from jealousy, desire, and the fact that, once again, he was alone._

"I thought everything was better," he fumed, stomping through the grass, as the stormy clouds finally started to rain down on him. "I finally opened myself to people, trusted my team, and once again, I was left out of the loop. I thought Sasuke hated Sakura, that he would never like her the way I did. I thought they would confide in me if something was going on, but they never did. Again, I'm the kid on the swing, watching the others talk."

That day, in practice, Sasuke and Sakura didn't show up. Naruto waited until Kakashi showed up at the training grounds, expecting the jounin to explode. Instead, he seemed to think it was funny, saying, "Well, Naruto, if Sasuke is finally healing…" and winking with his one eye.

_Naruto couldn't deal with this. He ran off to be alone, and sulked the day away, finally finding himself in the park he had watched Sakura and Sasuke at the night before. There, he saw them holding hands, and when he tried to talk, they brushed him off._

And now, here he was, getting rained on, feeling crappy, and again, feeling completely alone… THUD.

Until he ran into someone… and got thrown to the ground.

"Huh," a deep voice grunted.

"Kind of an overreaction, wasn't it?" fumed Naruto, jumping up from the ground, ready to fight, and coming face to face with a familiar, red-haired pale boy with wide green eyes.

"Habit," Gaara muttered. After Naruto glared at him, he added, "…Sorry."

Naruto's eyes widened. He had been itching for a fight, and had had the suicidal notion to snap at Gaara without even thinking, and now he wasn't even getting asphyxiated by sand.

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Figures," Naruto snapped, turning on his heel and walking way.

WHUMP.

Sharp pains shot through Naruto's nose, as he had just been tripped by a rope of sand winding around his feet, causing him to fall flat on his face.

"I don't apologize, often," Gaara's deep voice said blankly, "Don't ignore me."

Naruto flushed, knowing that he was behaving badly, but squirmed up, not caring about the consequences in his angry state. "Fuck you, man," he snapped, pulling up chakra to break the grip of the sand and shoving Gaara away, running to his home.

Gaara watched him go without a word or any motion, as Naruto ran away, almost stumbling. He didn't know where he was going, and he definitely didn't care.


	2. Promises That Shouldn't Be Made

This part follows up, from Sakura's POV, what Naruto caught a glimpse of the night before. Naruto saw them kissing and runs away, knowing that Sakura finally got the guy she always wanted, Sasuke. And Sakura finds out things are a little different than she thought they would be, and that just because you paint someone as a hero, and believe in a magical love, doesn't mean that's what you get.

BTW- if it's not totally obvious from how she gets treated in this story, I'm not a huge fan of Sakura.

WARNING: I wasn't lying about this being a mature story. This is already going to get very mature, with violence, sex and very violent sex, and this is the second chapter. Don't worry, I want to focus on Naruto and Gaara, but I want to explore Sakura and Sasuke first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_If you go, I'll scream," she said, loud enough for Naruto to hear, and Naruto started to move when suddenly, Sasuke disappeared, reappearing right behind Sakura._

_Naruto was stunned, it looked as if Sasuke was going to hit her using a move like that, and he began to run towards them when he heard a soft, "Thank you," from Sasuke. Instead of hitting her, as Naruto was expecting, they began to kiss._

_Naruto stopped abruptly, heart breaking from jealousy, desire, and the fact that, once again, he was alone._

After they kissed, Sakura began to tremble. She had put everything on the line, hoping against hope that Sasuke would feel the same way about her that she had about him, and now it seemed that her dreams had finally come true. She had known that Sasuke was leaving, she had ditched Naruto, who just couldn't understand that she knew Sasuke and that she could take care of him in a way Naruto never could, and now, standing up to Sasuke, she was finally equal to him. She was finally going to be loved.

She watched her love stare behind her, as if seeing someone run off, and started to turn her head to see what he was looking at when Sasuke hit her across the face, her neck snapping to opposite side as drops of blood flew from her cut lip.

"Let's explore that promise you made to me, shall we?" Sasuke said, smirking and yanking her cruelly by the hand.

Dumbfounded, she allowed herself to be led, head spinning with confusion and dazed by the strong blow.

He didn't speak word to her during the walk, pulling her as she stumbled to keep up with his pace, and her head swam with ideas as to why he had hit her. Maybe enemies had been watching and he was trying to appear evil? Maybe he did not trust her and thought she was someone else in disguise? Maybe he was possessed?

"Sasuke," she started, as he yanked her inside, shutting the front door behind her.

He threw her against a table. She hit it, hard, and slumped down to the side. She couldn't understand what was happening.

"Shut up unless you're spoken to," Sasuke said. His voice wasn't full of malice, wasn't even full of energy. It was an order a master would give a slave, a rich man a servant.

"You promised me you'd do anything to keep me from leaving," he said idly, watching her lay on the ground, face pale. "I wasn't sure about leaving yet. I know I need to kill my brother, and I'll do anything to accomplish it, but I can wait to go to the dark ones like Orochimaru for power, if I have something around worth spending my time on."

"Oro… Orochimaru?" she stammered, beginning to sit up. That's what it was! The evil bite that the thing in the exam had given him… it was some kind of possession.

"I've always known I needed to kill to be stronger, that the weak ones, like the third hokage, willing to be killed for others, wouldn't be able to bring me to the final step," Sasuke stated, beginning to walk over to the swooning Sakura. He lowered herself over her, straddling her body as she tried to sit up and pushing her back to the ground.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. This wasn't her Sasuke. She knew her Sasuke was strong, powerful and brave. He was her hero. This… man… thing… beast… she didn't understand what was going on.

He ripped her shirt over her arms brutally, pinning her wrists to the ground above her head. Eyes staring at each other, Sakura panting in fear and Sasuke grinning, he continued to talk, his cruel words coldly biting into her soul.

"I've never wanted you, you've never interested me, and when I realized that I, Sasuke, was being ignored by my brother for Naruto… NARUTO, I knew something had to be done. I'm done with this waiting for power. I'm going to grab it. But Jiraiya taught Naruto something strong, maybe stronger than what Kakashi taught me in the desert, and I keep thinking that Kakashi might teach me something more. Since you offered yourself to me… well, I might as well wait for Kakashi a bit longer. I'm willing to wait around for some more power while learning what my brother already knows… how to break someone," Sasuke whispered.

Sakura gasped, trembling, shame causing her face to turn red as Sasuke watched her illusions about him become stripped away. He looked up and down her topless body in disgust as she felt herself begin to wither inside, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Like I said, Sakura, I never wanted you, and I've always been planning to leave. The opportunity just came up, and I almost took it before I was planning, when you stopped me, giving me an idea on how to put my time waiting for all I can learn from these simple-minded fools to good use," said Sasuke.

His voice turned almost gentle as he stood up, releasing her wrists. He stared down at her as she feebly tried to cover herself in shame while crawling to reach her shirt across the room. "You'll be mine, Sakura, my plaything, while I learn how to hurt someone. You'll be mine, inside and out, and I'll use you for whatever I please. By the time I decide to leave, you'll be broken and begging for more, and Naruto will be hurt in a way I didn't think I'd be able to get him before I left."

"Naruto… he'll…" she stuttered, lunging for her shirt, awkwardly putting it on and cowering against a wall.

"He'll what?" Sasuke said calmly, crossing the room and pressing Sakura against the wall with his body. "He'll stop me?"

He laughed. "You won't say anything to him. We're going to look perfectly happy, and he's going to die inside with jealousy, knowing that once again, I always beat him."

Sasuke smiled, walking away from Sakura as if she didn't matter, and heading towards his room. "If you say anything, I'll kill you, and I'll kill him. I'll also kill your family, Sakura, and I'll do it as slowly and painfully as possible, right in front of your eyes."

He got to his bedroom door, and turned, standing in the door frame. "Now go home, my pet, and I'll see you tomorrow." Closing the door, he paused, turning his head to say, "By the way, I'll be by to pick you up tomorrow before practice, so be ready. I don't think you'll be practicing anymore, anyway."

He shut the door, and Sakura stood in the hall, sobbing. She knew that Naruto could never help her, she knew that Sasuke was the strongest person she had ever known… and she knew she would do anything he told her to, not only because of the threat against her family, but also because, well, he was all she ever wanted.

Hating herself, her weakness, she stumbled towards the door, wrenching it open and crying all the way home.

_Naruto couldn't deal with this. He ran off to be alone, and sulked the day away, finally finding himself in the park he had watched Sakura and Sasuke at the night before. There, he saw them holding hands, and when he tried to talk, they brushed him off._

At the park, her fingers cruelly bent between Sasuke's twisting fingers, Sakura couldn't understand what was happening.

Naruto came up to them. "Where the hell were you guys this morning?" he shouted, glaring down at them as they sat on the bench.

Sakura wanted to scream, but she kept her mouth shut, smiling at him as Sasuke ground her hand bones together.

"Sakura and I wanted some time alone," Sasuke answered, smugly turning to kiss Sakura's cheek, appearing to be entranced with her and oblivious to Naruto. Sakura watched Naruto flush angrily, turning and stomping off.

She whimpered, and Sasuke laughed cruelly. "Oh Sakura, this _is_ going to be fun."

He stood up and held out a hand to her. She reached towards it, and as he dug her nails into her palm, yanking her towards him, she began to cry softly.

"Now, now, my pet," he said, whispering in her ear as they walked towards his house, "You have plenty of time for that."


	3. Cloud Watching

It's a short update, but as I'm sure you all know, the system for posting and stuff has been bugging me, I haven't even been able to see my second chapter posted, so I'm going to stop with this and try to add more tomorrow. Hopefully I didn't scare everyone away with the second chapter… I hope there are more weirdos out there like me.

PS- I know I made Kakashi kind of OOC, but I'm not sure how to write him. Sorry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Naruto showed up to practice again in the morning. It was scheduled for 9 AM, but he didn't show up until 9:30, because he wanted to show his righteous indignation for Sasuke and Sakura's treatment of him the day before.

Unfortunately, no one was there. He huffed, getting more and more angry as an hour passed, and no one was around. Naruto was furious enough to turn to walk home when he saw, coming up the road to the meeting area, Kakashi laughing with Sasuke and Sakura.

Seething, he ran up to them, shouting, "What the hell is going on? I've been waiting for over an hour…"

Kakashi cut him off, his eye crinkling as he said, "Calm down, Naruto, calm down. Isn't it nice seeing Sasuke and Sakura happy? You have to give new lovebirds some slack… and, well," he looked slightly abashed, "You know I'm never particularly on time."

Whistling, he walked on with his book, as his students followed him to the training ground.

Naruto pointedly ignored Sasuke and Sakura, and to his anger, they didn't seem to notice at all. Every time he looked at them, Sasuke seemed to be whispering something into Sakura's ear, and she trembled and blushed, obviously in his thrall.

Not able to take any more of this, Naruto ran off, hearing Kakashi shout after him, but not caring what he said.

He turned a corner when it happened again.

THUD. WHUMP.

He ran into Gaara and was again thrown, this time against a wall.

"…" Gaara looked slightly guilty, walking over and reaching down a hand.

This time, Naruto just snapped. He didn't scream, he didn't shout, he just sat there, refusing to move or talk.

"Naruto?" Gaara asked, a bit of concern in his voice, as his hand continued to be held out towards the trembling boy who seemed to be… in a coma?

Naruto felt himself be poked, though he couldn't tell of Gaara had deigned to touch him or if fingers of sand were poking his arm.

He just sat there, refusing to move, for at least five minutes when he heard a sigh.

Suddenly, he felt himself be surrounded by something gentle yet firm, and he was lifted off the ground. A cradle of sand carried him behind Gaara as Gaara walked through the town towards the park where Naruto's nightmare began. Walking through the park, Gaara continued until they reached an empty field, farther outside the town.

Naruto became indignant at being treated like a child, and started to squirm and fight the sand when finally he was dropped in the grass, lying flat on his back. Gaara laid down beside him, staring up at the clouds.

Naruto sat up and stared down at the blank face watching the clouds. He wasn't sure if he should be mad at being patronized, furious at his teammates for abandoning him, annoyed at being put in a cradle, or just apathetic about life, so he took a deep breath and screamed. Gaara never looked at him, and no one came running to see what was happening.

After a minute, he collapsed back on the ground, joining Gaara watching the skies.

They stayed this way for a while, in silence, while the sky became more and more cloudy.

"It'll be another dark and stormy night," Naruto muttered, wondering what else in his life would go wrong.

He didn't expect a response from the quiet red-head, so his eyes bugged when he heard a soft, "So?" come from the boy next to him.

"What?" demanded Naruto, wondering if Gaara would talk anymore, and if he was making fun of him.

Gaara rolled to his side, looking at Naruto quizzically, and said, "What does it matter? Is that why you were screaming? Do storms bother you?"

Naruto's eyes felt like they would bug out of his head, and Gaara looked visibly nervous at Naruto's incredulity. "I have never heard you talk so much in my life," Naruto exploded.

Gaara shrugged. "You haven't seen me in a while. Temari and Kankurou are trying to treat me like a human, so I'm trying to act it."

He laid back down, not seeing the point in repeating his questions, and not sure how much he cared anyway.

Gaara wasn't sure why he was even wasting his time with this blonde psycho. He felt slightly bad about his sand defense, which is why he got Naruto out of the town (and apparently just in time, if that scream was anything to go by), and he had wanted to see Naruto when he came to town, as he couldn't get Naruto's behavior to him out of his head. Being treated like a human for the first time by this boy had meant something, bringing him back from darkness, so Gaara felt he might as well be around him as he tried to achieve more humanity.

But now… Gaara wasn't so sure.


	4. Cloud Watching2

This isn't so much a new chapter as finishing the last one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Gaara wasn't sure why he was even wasting his time with this blonde psycho. He felt slightly bad about his sand defense, which is why he got Naruto out of the town (and apparently just in time, if that scream was anything to go by), and he had wanted to see Naruto when he came to town, as he couldn't get Naruto's behavior to him out of his head. Being treated like a human for the first time by this boy had meant something, bringing him back from darkness, so Gaara felt he might as well be around him as he tried to achieve more humanity._

_But now… Gaara wasn't so sure._

Naruto wasn't sure why he had screamed. He was just so frustrated. He'd LOVED Sakura. She was pretty and cute and smart and… well, she just seemed perfect. Sure, she ignored him sometimes, and yes, he admitted to himself, she didn't seem to believe he was competent, or intelligent, or attractive, but she just hadn't given him a chance.

And now, he sighed, she never would.

Naruto looked over at Gaara, wondering if he should leave Gaara alone. He'd done nothing but act like a jerk, and Gaara wasn't even responding in the way he was expecting.

"Look… I just… I'm just freaking out," he exploded. Gaara continued staring at the sky, not even acting as if he'd heard.

"Fine, whatever," he muttered, and began to get up to go.

"Why?" came unenthusiastically from the boy on the ground.

"Look, you don't need to pretend to care…" started Naruto, continuing to stand up.

Gaara interrupted saying, "I'm not pretending to care, I don't. But you seem to want to talk, and you seem as if something is wrong. I can lay here and listen, anyway."

Even Gaara was surprised by how much he was talking, as he sat up to look at Naruto.

'Since when do I go this much out of my way to keep someone from leaving?' he reflected to himself, watching the blonde struggle about whether to stay and continue the strange encounter or run away again.

He shrugged at Naruto, and Naruto seemed to finally relax, sitting back down.

'I guess if I'm going to talk about Sakura to anyone, it might as well be the boy who never really talks to anyone, well, until now, anyway,' he thought to himself.

"Well, since you seem so _interested_," Naruto said huffily, as he watched Gaara lay down again to look up at the sky, again appearing to be ignoring him, "I'm just upset about a girl."

Gaara continued staring up at the sky, but at this point, Naruto figured he might as well keep going.

"I liked Sakura, and now she appears to be with Sasuke, and they're all over each other, and they're both perfect, so of course they'd end up together, because Sasuke gets every frickin' thing that he wants, and she's going to have sex with him and they're going to get married and have kids and live happily ever after and I'm always going to be alone and not have a team and be ignored and be like that pervert Jiraiya staring at girls in bathhouses…" said Naruto, getting more and more hyper and pathetic as his speech went on.

He stopped abruptly when he saw Gaara staring at him with wide eyes. 'Does he actually have advice?'

"I think I'm going to give up on trying to be human," Gaara said solemnly, and Naruto sighed.

Then, Naruto almost gasped as he saw Gaara raise one side of his mouth in a half-smile.

"This is the annoying pink haired one, right?" Gaara asked.

About to retort, Naruto paused. He finally shrugged and laughed, saying, "Yeah, I guess that's her."

He didn't know why he felt better, but getting all of his real fears out there, along with all of his ridiculous and melodramatic ones, helped him a lot.

"Thanks, Gaara," he said, smiling again.

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow, "For what?"

"Just listening and letting me scream," he replied, with his blinding grin.

He jumped up and ran towards his place, turning to yell, "Hey, Gaara!"

"…What?"

"Wanna get ramen tomorrow? I'll be at your place for lunch!" and he ran off before Gaara could respond.

Gaara sighed. Maybe he could talk Temari and Kankuro into cutting the trip short. Maybe he didn't really need some time away to think after all. People were way too confusing.

As twilight approached, it started to rain again, but he stayed lying on the ground. "I still don't understand what's wrong with a storm at night," he thought to himself. "I'll have to ask Naruto tomorrow."


	5. Lucky Sakura

This takes place while Gaara takes Naruto to the field… sorry about the time skipping, but I want to keep up with both sides. The italics are quotes from previous chapters, sometimes, there's more to them, as it starts in the past (ie, from Naruto's view, and then goes on to a different perspective)

Again, WARNING: Pain, humiliation, abuse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Naruto felt himself be poked, though he couldn't tell of Gaara had deigned to touch him or if fingers of sand were poking his arm._

_He just sat there, refusing to move, for at least five minutes when he heard a sigh._

_Suddenly, he felt himself be surrounded by something gentle yet firm, and he was lifted off the ground. A cradle of sand carried him behind Gaara as Gaara walked through the town towards the park where Naruto's nightmare began. Walking through the park, Gaara continued until they reached an empty field, farther outside the town._

As she followed Sasuke through the center of town, Sakura's eyes widened as she watched a sight she wasn't expecting to see. Naruto was furious, eyes bulging from the sockets as he wriggled in… sand? She then looked ahead of the strange sight and saw Gaara, someone she wasn't expecting to see (though she had heard that he was visiting sometimes), walking in front of him, obviously controlling the sand that was imprisoning Naruto.

She started to move when she felt her bones shift uncomfortably as Sasuke grabbed her wrist painfully.

"Now now, honey," he whispered into her ear as she grimaced, trying not to squeal with pain. "Who cares what they're doing? We're done with practice, and I want to pay attention to you now."

He pulled her along, almost dragging her to his house. As Sakura dully allowed herself to be led, she turned her head to see Gaara heading to the park, with Naruto.

She didn't know what she was doing anymore. Since that night she had begged Sasuke not to leave, ('was it only 3 nights ago?' she wondered to herself) Sasuke had not done much, only hurting her cruelly by squeezing her hands in his own, or pinching her in public, trying to humiliate her while appearing for all the world, to anyone else, as a love struck young boy paying attention to his girlfriend. He obviously was trying to hurt Naruto by showing off his "relationship" with Sakura on the bench in the park and during the practice session. However, this was their first time alone in his house since that night, though he had led her towards his house before…

_He stood up and held out a hand to her. She reached towards it, and as he dug her nails into her palm, yanking her towards him, she began to cry softly._

"_Now, now, my pet," he said, whispering in her ear as they walked towards his house, "You have plenty of time for that."_

_When they got to his house, she trembled, thinking he was going to finish what he had started the night before. She wanted him, she knew she did, but she was beginning to hate him for the fear he was instilling in her, for the disgust in his eyes as he looked at her._

_He opened his door, then turned, yanking her towards him and kissing her, hard. He slammed her into the open door frame, roaming his hands over her body, clutching her ass violently, then letting his hands roam up her body, squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples._

_She hated it, and she loved it. He was hurting her so much, biting her bottom lip so it bled and making her shriek when he pinched her nipples, but at the same time she began to get aroused. This was the boy she fantasized about, maybe she could make him be nicer to her, maybe she could…_

_As she moaned, he had suddenly stopped, and smirked, pulling himself away from her, walking into the house and slamming the door in her face._

_She had walked home, painfully aroused, but not knowing what to do. She hated herself for wanting him while knowing that he didn't want her, and knowing that when he took her (and he would take her), she would beg for it._

Like that time before, she began to tremble as she got near the house. This time, Sasuke yanked her into his house, slamming the door behind her.

He immediately backhanded her, and she flew across the room, hitting a wall and slumping down.

"Did you enjoy today?" Sasuke said, obviously in good spirits. "I pissed off Naruto and you seemed to have a nice time." He moved to the kitchen, grabbing a cup and filling it with water.

Sakura didn't say anything, waiting. He came back, kneeling in front of her.

"Didn't you have a good time?" he asked, gently, lifting her chin up with his finger, so she was forced to stare him in the face. Her eyes welled with tears, scared and not knowing what to do, and he smiled. "You're the girlfriend of Sasuke! Every girl in town is jealous. Ino, especially, doesn't that make you happy?"

A tear ran down her face, as he traced his finger down her face down to her throat.

"I can't believe how easy all of this is," he commented, still smiling, beginning to get a glint in his eye.

Sasuke put his hand across her throat, beginning to squeeze, and she began to gasp for air, ineffectually prying at his fingers.

He moved his hand up, still choking her, and she followed, being pulled to the tips of her toes while trying to breathe. Suddenly he let her go, and she slumped down, about to fall again when Sasuke pushed her back against the wall, pinning her with his body.

He stared into her eyes, and she stared, wide-eyed, back at him.

"Why don't you like me?" Sakura finally said, not knowing what to do, what to say.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, saying, "You're not pretty, you're not attractive, you're stupid, you're weak, you're annoying."

She began to cry again as he continued his barrage of insults, ripping her to shreds in a cold monotone as he held her against the wall. She could feel he wasn't attracted to her, knew that she didn't interest him at all, but why was he torturing her?

"But, Sakura," he said, again, seeing what was written on her face, his voice becoming gentle, "You do interest me. You're the first person I'm going to own. You're going to teach me so much."

He gently stepped away from her and held out his hand. She looked at it without moving, and cried out when he slapped her.

He held out his hand again and Sakura took it, crying softly. As he led her to the bedroom, she turned her head to stare out the window. It was dark, and had started to rain, fitting her mood perfectly.

"I wonder what Naruto is doing," she wondered, flushing at the thought of anyone finding out what Sasuke was doing to her.

Sasuke pointed towards his bed, one of the only objects in the sparse bedroom. It was covered with just a fitted white sheet and surrounded by a heavy-looking, black metal bedpost. She walked over and lay down, watching as he reached into his dresser and pulled out a black bag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know, mean place to stop. I promise I'll finish the scene tomorrow afternoon. There's another fan fiction story I came up with, which will have TONS of sex and pairings that I've had mulling around in my mind lately, and I hope to start that tomorrow as well.


	6. Master Sasuke

WARNING! Violent sex scene follows, abusive, etc. Kinda rape, kinda not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sasuke pointed towards his bed, one of the only objects in the sparse bedroom. It was covered with just a fitted white sheet and surrounded by a heavy-looking, black metal bedpost. She walked over and lay down, watching as he reached into his dresser and pulled out a black bag._

Sakura watched as he opened it, unsurprised to watch him pull out four ropes. He walked over and fastened her to the bed frame, spread eagled. She flushed at how humiliating it was, her arms pulled to the sides of the bed frame and her legs pulled open as he tied her ankles down to the bottom posts.

She was still clothed, but she felt naked as he stared down at her body. Sasuke then walked back over to the bag, and this time she gasped as he pulled out a video camera (AN: they have vcrs in Naruto, they have to have video cameras, right?), putting it on his desk facing her.

She started to protest when she was stilled by the look in his eyes as he walked over to her. He thrust a rag into her mouth, tying it around the back of her head, and as she futilely tried to shake her head, he laughed.

He walked back over to the camera, turning it on to tape her, spread-eagled and gagged on the bed. She was bright red, and didn't know what to do. She hated him. She hated how he was torturing her. She hated that while she feared him, she was also looking forward to his attentions, and she hated how even when she was starting to get into it, he would make it worse by taping her, taking away any satisfaction she might have had. And she hated that he knew all this.

As Sasuke smirked, he walked over to her in the bed, this time with a knife from the bag. Her eyes widened, and she almost breathed a sigh of relief when he used the knife to cut her clothes away, rather than hurt her, but stopped, realizing that the camera was running, and she was slowly becoming nude.

She squirmed and quickly stopped when he "accidentally" cut her with the knife as she moved. "Stop it," he commanded, continuing to cut away her top, slicing through her bra in the process.

When he was done, there was a pile of rags on the floor next to the bed, and, as she turned her head to try to hide her humiliation from the camera, she lay there, completely naked, with Sasuke looking down on her.

Now, when she was crying, humiliated and angry, he finally looked… aroused? She gasped, as she had never seen him actually show any physical interest in her. But, while he was still clothed, there was a telling bulge in his pants which happened to be right near her head, as he was standing next to the bed. He smirked as she looked up at him, eyes wide. He slowly drew his shorts down, revealing his hard cock, and she was finally silent, unable to move as he straddled her and pulled the gag out of her mouth. He leaned his face close to her and whispered, "If you bite, I'll kill you."

She nodded, still speechless, and then gagged as he thrust into her mouth, kneeling over her.

He fucked her mouth with deep thrusts, as she tried to suppress her gag reflex, tears stinging her eyes. It was violent and hurt a lot, but she finally managed to stop gagging, sucking on him and trying not to wince.

"Not bad," he said approvingly, still thrusting quickly.

Sakura flushed, hating that it meant something to her, that she wanted to please him, and continued licking him as he jammed himself down her throat. She felt a sharp pain as he yanked her hair, "I said, no biting," and pulled out of her.

"S… sorry," she murmured, feeling her mouth work slowly as it felt suddenly empty, her jaw aching.

He caressed her mouth, running his finger along her bruised lips as he moved his body to lay on top of hers, and she shuddered, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Beg me," he murmured, his black eyes staring into her teary ones.

"Pl… please," she said quietly, hating herself, but wanting him.

He moved his hand down her body, gently moving his fingers in circles around her right breast. "Beg more," he whispered into her ear, "You slut."

"Please, Sasuke," she said louder, as his hands moved down her body, as he straddled her, and moved a finger inside of her, suddenly.

She gasped and felt herself become wetter. He was still wearing his shirt, but she felt his cock hard against her thigh as he worked another finger inside of her.

"Please," she begged, louder, hating that the camera was catching everything. Not only was she naked, but he was treating her like a whore and she was reacting as one, bucking against his hand as she pleaded with him to fuck her.

"Scream for me," he said quietly, watching tears run down her face as her body, unwilling, rubbed against his.

"Sasuke, please," she screamed, and then screamed again, as he thrust himself into her roughly, immediately feeling a tearing inside as he claimed her virginity.

She sobbed as he continued fucking her, hard enough to leave bruises on her thighs, and when he finished, she came as well, feeling him fill her. He immediately got up after he finished, getting off of her and walking away. She heard the shower turn on, while she lay on the bed, sore, spread-eagled and staring at the still-filming camera.

The water turned off and he came back into the room, smiling at her. He shut off the camera, got dressed and then used the knife to cut the ropes, leaving the room without a word and going to the kitchen to make himself some food.

Sakura untied the ropes from her wrists and ankles. She didn't know what to put on, because he had ruined her clothes, so she mustered up her courage, wrapped herself in a sheet on the ground and walked to the living room.

He didn't acknowledge her as he grabbed his food and walked over to the couch with a book.

"Sasuke?" she called, timidly. He looked over at her, and she cowered at the look he gave her, full of loathing and contempt.

His eyes measured her, and he half-nodded, saying, "Fine. You can wear some of my clothes to get home."

She bowed, "Thank you, Sasuke."

As she turned, he called out, "When you're in here, it's master."

She blushed and continued walking into the bedroom, pulling on a shirt and shorts from his closet.

She walked towards the door, wincing at the pain between her legs as she walked, and turned back when he called, "Sakura?"

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"I'll pick you up for practice tomorrow, be ready at 7," he said calmly, not looking up from his book. "And wear the clothing you're wearing now."

"Yes, master," she replied dully, walking out of the house.

The rain was pouring as she walked back to the house at night.

"Dark and stormy night, all right," Sakura thought to herself, full of loathing for Sasuke mingled with desire

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sex scene okay? First one I've done.


	7. Trying to be human

Gaara didn't make many facial expressions, he knew this, but he thought about rolling his eyes nonetheless as Temari scolded him the next morning. He had stayed out all night in the pouring rain, figuring that it didn't matter as he never really got wet with his sand armor. He was always cold when he was away from the desert anyway. But none of this mattered to Temari, when at 8 AM, she opened the front door of the house they were renting, and saw her little brother in wet clothes, looking smaller than ever.

She rushed him inside, stripped him and dressed him in dry clothes, all the while alternating between worrying and scolding.

"Gaara, what were you thinking! You'll catch your death of… well," and she finally stopped talking, not sure what else to say, as the idea of Gaara dying from a cold was ludicrous.

Gaara merely stood there patiently, now dressed in a dry white shirt, pants and sandals.

She fluttered away from him, obviously feeling that there were things that she should be doing as a big sister, and not sure what to do.

"Well, come have some breakfast then," she ordered, walking towards the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry," he said, and walked into the living room, sitting on a couch and staring through the window.

She sighed. As much as she'd love to be able to boss him around, she still didn't know what to do with her little brother, even if she wasn't as scared of him as she used to be.

Temari walked into the living room and set a cup of orange juice in front of him on the table. "Just in case," she said gently, then sat down.

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't seem upset. Not that he ever did.

"Why are we here again," Gaara asked, suddenly, surprising Temari.

"Well," she started, knowing that they had been over this, and that so far no explanations had seemed to appease him. "We didn't have anything to do at home, with things still being touchy, and you weren't getting along with people, and you kept asking questions about how to be human."

"And I couldn't learn there because…" he said, looking at her with annoyance.

"Because everyone is still mad at you, and no one is willing to treat you like a human. You know this," she retorted, also annoyed that he kept making her repeat herself.

"Why do you do this?" she asked, glaring at him. "You know that things weren't going well at home, you know that I don't like it much here either, but I'd rather be with the people who despise us for a reason, like being involved in their hokage dying, than with people who have hated you your entire life, just because of who you are."

He sat there, in silence, and Temari almost gasped.

He looked almost… forlorn. She thought about walking over and hugging him, but, well, it was Gaara, and frankly she still wasn't that comfortable with him herself.

"Is there anything I can do, Gaara?" she persisted, wishing that she could make everything better.

He shook his head, pulling his legs up to his chest and resting his chin on his knees, continuing to look pensively out the window. Gaara could do more with facial gestures than anyone else she knew, and he didn't even have eyebrows.

Temari sighed again and said, "You know I'm here."

He nodded and she left him alone, going out to explore the town and try to talk to people. Maybe she would find people willing to give Gaara a chance. She wasn't sure what else to do… or where her other stupid brother was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noon rolled around, with Gaara sitting on the couch, absently looking out the window, when he suddenly felt his sand attack, causing his eyes to widen for a moment.

**Whump**… **thud**

This time he rolled his eyes, as he walked around the couch to pick Naruto off the ground. "I don't understand you," he said to the grumpy Naruto.

"Stupid sand," Naruto said, rubbing his head and glaring at Gaara's outstretched hand.

"Why do you insist on forgetting about my sand guard?" Gaara asked, pulling him off the ground.

"I don't forget," Naruto insisted, as they walked out the door, "I just like surprising people, and that can't work all the time."

Gaara stared at him, "Yes, it can."

"Whatever," said Naruto, spirits obviously picking up as they reached a ramen stand.

Gaara followed Naruto in, sitting next to him as he ordered two bowls of ramen, handing one off to Gaara.

Gaara just stared at the food as Naruto quickly polished off his bowl and ordered another.

"Eat!" said Naruto, continuing to gorge himself, and Gaara, surprising himself, began to eat the food from the bowl. He wasn't a big fan of it, but he didn't like food in general, so it wasn't bad, he supposed.

Gaara finished his bowl, then turned to see Naruto smiling happily in front of 8 empty bowls.

"I think I'm good for now," he said, sighing, dropping some money on the table. "Come on."

Gaara followed him and they walked through the town, Naruto chattering on about random happenings. Gaara tuned him out, automatically walking behind him, then almost ran into him as Naruto stopped short. He looked to see what had stopped Naruto, and saw Sakura and Sasuke had walked up to him.

"Hey, Naruto," said Sasuke, smiling. The raven-haired boy was grinning in an obnoxious sort of way, at least in Gaara's opinion, and was possessively holding Sakura's hand. She was blushing, eyes down on the ground, which seemed strange to Gaara, but what did he know about how girls acted. His sister didn't act like that, and he didn't remember the annoying pink-haired girl acting like that, but maybe girls did that when they dated someone.

"What are you wearing?" Naruto exploded, ignoring Sasuke, and gesturing at an oversized shirt that Sakura was wearing.

Sasuke smirked, "She grabbed it from my place last night," he said, and laughed as Naruto spun around and stormed away. Gaara watched them, and noticed that while Sasuke looked happy at upsetting Naruto, Sakura finally looked up and watched him walk away sadly. Since she didn't move or say anything, Gaara figured it didn't much matter.

"What are you hanging around Naruto for anyway," Sasuke scoffed, turning to Gaara.

Gaara didn't say anything, just stood there, which seemed to make Sasuke angry.

"Whatever," he said, walking away with Sakura.

Gaara really didn't understand people, and he continued wondering if this was really the place Temari should have picked, as he decided to continue walking through the town. Maybe he'd find someone a little more sane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, so it's boring, but I'll figure out a way to get it GaaNaru eventually. For what it's worth, it's going to be GaaNaru, SasuSaku and possible SasuGaa or SasuNaru… I dunno. I just have to get it moving somehow… For what it's worth, I'm starting another fic tonight that's going to be really weird... with tons of sex scenes and whatnot. I hope it's not too weird for people, it's going to be based on my favorite fairy tale. I'm planning on doing this at the same time. Hopefully they'll both be rather long. I tend to be long-winded, I suppose.


End file.
